Suerte
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Notó como su respiración se aceleraba, sintiendo como el corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad en su pecho. Ese temor era lo que le había mantenido vivo. Su misión, su objetivo. Ese miedo le recordaba lo real que era y le impedía que su camino se torciera.


**Hola, mis queridos lectores.** **Sí, sé que en vez de subir estas cosas debería centrarme en Cautivados, pero es una historia que llevaba meses retrasando y que, finalmente, he podido acabar. Shay es un personaje tan interesante que debía dedicarle aunque fuera una historia corta. Esta, como alguna anterior, simplemente es una "reinterpretación" de los hechos ocurridos en el Rogue desde mi punto de vista. Espero sinceramente que os guste la historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la ambientación pertenecen a Ubisoft, concretamente al Assassin's Creed Rogue.

 **Suerte**

 _ **Marzo de 1760 d.C.**_

Se deslizó con lentitud a través del corredor, esperando pacientemente a que la tenebrosa luz que impedía su camino se desvaneciera por completo. Alzó la vista, observando a su alrededor con sumo cuidado; aquello debía de tratarse de algún arcaico sistema de defensa ante la llegada de intrusos al templo. Sin embargo, era demasiado sencillo evadirlo una vez comprendías los fallos que tenía dicho sistema. La energía que debía alimentarlo debía ser tan antigua como ese lugar, debido a ello había pequeños colapsos que permitían atravesar la zona una vez que la luz se difuminaba.

El aire helado inundó sus pulmones, haciendo que durante un instante le fuera imposible respirar. Apoyó la mano en la fría piedra, pasando los dedos con sumo cuidado en el relieve que estaba tallado ahí. Sabía que era el lugar correcto pues aún tenía recuerdos de esos símbolos, estaban grabados cual hierro candente en su memoria; al igual que los gritos de los miles de inocentes que murieron por su estupidez.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad al ver que las luces se disipaban, dejando ver un largo y estrecho corredor a través del cual oyó susurros. Voces lejanas y ecos distantes de pisadas sobre la fría roca que asfaltaba el camino. Debía ser rápido, pues si no lo era el destino de la misión que había empezado hacía tantos años no sería otra que el fracaso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo dedicando su vida a intentar enmendar los errores que había cometido en el pasado, queriendo de alguna forma impedir que nuevamente el mundo colapsara bajo sus pies. Él mejor que nadie sabía el peligro que corría al adentrarse allí, pues las consecuencias de los actos de sus congéneres era algo que temía.

Notó como su respiración se aceleraba, sintiendo como el corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad en su pecho. Ese temor era lo que le había mantenido vivo. Su misión, su objetivo. Ese miedo le recordaba lo real que era y le impedía que su camino se torciera. Si olvidaba ese sentimiento, ese dolor, su mente comenzaría a fluctuar en su pasado, evocando los ojos vacíos de sus antiguos camaradas. El pálido rostro de Hope, observándole con la sonrisa empañada por la sangre que fluía de sus labios. La risa ahogada de Chevalier al ser el objetivo de su espada. La fría mirada en los ojos de Adéwale antes de caer fulminado bajo sus pies. El rostro compungido de Kesegowaase al intentar respirar mientras lo aprisionaba con su propia arma.

Apretó los puños. Él había hecho lo correcto. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Había visto lo que se desencadenaba cuando los Asesinos se movían cegados por el ideal de justicia cuando en verdad era el deseo de poder lo que los motivaba. Mantener el mundo en caos para así ser los únicos que podían aplacar su sufrimiento. Pero ya no más, nunca más. Todas las muertes que había propiciado estaban justificadas, eran necesarias para impedir el desastre que él vaticinaba. Sin embargo, la débil voz de Hope al contener su último aliento lo hacía dudar de su propio deber. Haber tenido que acabar con ella era lo que más le había dolido.

Alzó la vista, acercándose cada vez más hacia su destino. Tenía que detener a Achilles y Liam, eran los únicos Asesinos que quedaban vivos. Contuvo la respiración guardándose sus inquietudes y dudas para sí mismos, centrándose únicamente en el sentimiento visceral de odio que profesaba hacia su antiguo mentor.

—Achilles… —susurró su nombre con rencor. Si no hubiera sido tan obtuso, si no estuviera tan ciego por su deseo de obtener los objetos de los precursores nada de eso habría ocurrido. Si hubiese simplemente escuchado sus palabras las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

Vio a Haytham, el cual había tomado un camino alternativo al suyo. Vio como señalaba con la cabeza a la bifurcación que tenían delante de donde procedían los débiles susurros que él había estado siguiendo. Caminó despacio, procurando deslizarse sobre la roca con el mayor sigilo posible. Agudizó el oído, pudiendo oír el rumor de las voces de sus objetivos, las cuales resonaban como un eco lejano a su alrededor.

—¿Esto es el fruto? —preguntó Liam.

Shay sintió como su corazón se detenía, notando como sus pulsaciones aumentaban. Una simple y maldita palabra resonó en su mente. Tarde, era muy _tarde_. Ellos estaban demasiado lejos, si lo tocaban todo acabaría. La tierra se fracturaría, desmoronándose sobre sí misma, destruyendo aquel templo de roca y hielo; confinándolo a ser una sepultura perdida en el fondo del mar. Sin embargo, antes de poder adelantarse la voz de Achilles resonó autoritaria y potente.

—¡No! —bramó—. ¡Y no toques nada! —La voz del hombre rebotó por las paredes. Hubo una pausa, un instante de silencio que desconcertó a Shay ya que no sabía qué esperarse de ellos—. Shay tenía razón…

El temor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo se desvaneció, el nudo que le había impedido respirar con tranquilidad se difuminó consiguiendo que diese una gran bocanada de aire al oír esas palabras. Había esperando años para poder escuchar eso, años. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ahora? Después de haber dejado tanta destrucción a su paso. Jamás había querido llegar a tales extremos, nunca quiso la muerte de ninguno de sus compañeros. Pero estaban cegados por un ideal de justicia falso, por un líder cuyo propio egocentrismo impedía ver el peligro inminente al que estaba sentenciando a la humanidad.

—Qué iba a saber él —comentó Liam con mofa.

Shay apretó los labios. Claro, él siempre había sido el imbécil, el indisciplinado. Aquel que no podía ni quería ser corregido por sus superiores. Irrespetuoso con los demás, cuestionando siempre las órdenes que recibía. Durante toda su vida Liam había tenido que cuidar de él debido a ser demasiado problemático. Habían sido casi como hermanos. Él era quien solía pensar. Que hubiese sigo Shay quien había descubierto la verdad debía desconcertarle además de frustrarle.

—Más que yo, al parecer —musitó mirando al artefacto.

Dio un par de pasos hasta ellos, consiguiendo que ambos se girasen para verle. Se irguió sereno, orgulloso. Achilles había admitido su error, se había dado cuenta de lo que él llevaba años proclamando. Los artefactos de los precursores no sólo eran armas para controlar a la humanidad, sino también podían usarse para destruirla.

—Por fin lo entiendes, Achilles… —pronunció con fuerza—. Esta estructura sirve para mantener unido al mundo, no es un arma para controlarlo. —Notó como sus dientes rechinaban, presos de la rabia y el dolor, sintiendo el peso de cada muerte que se había visto obligado a cometer por la ceguera de ese hombre—. ¡Podrías habernos ahorrado estas desgracias si me hubieras escuchado!

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de Achilles, los cuales parecían velados por un rencor profundo hacia él.

—Irrespetuoso hasta el final…

Iba a responder duramente a dichas palabras, aduciendo que el respeto era algo que debía ganarse, no imponerse. Achilles no merecía respeto alguno pues nunca había mostrado respeto a sus semejantes, excepto a Adéwale. Sin embargo, Haytham se adelantó, hablando con un tono modulado y sereno.

—Sí, intentamos corregirlo —respondió.

Los ojos de Shay se detuvieron en la figura de Liam, éste permanecía con el ceño fruncido, observándole con un odio que no intentaba esconder. Pocas veces lo había visto tan de cerca desde que fue expulsado de la Hermandad, siempre manteniendo las distancias, acechándolo con cautela pues sabía de sobra su habilidad. Aquel hombre había sido su hermano, su amigo… Pero ahora, en ese instante, era su enemigo, alguien que le miraba como si fuera una sanguijuela infecta de la que tenía que deshacerse.

—Tenga razón o no, Shay —comentó aún con los ojos clavados en él—, traicionaste a la Hermandad, a Achilles y a mí.

Aquella impropia declaración le hizo sentir una oleada de rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo. ¿Traicionar? ¿Él era el traidor? Ellos le habían perseguido, cazado, disparado y lanzado a las frías aguas del Atlántico simplemente por hacer lo correcto. Por hacer lo correcto. Sin siquiera esperar a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, sin atender a razones. ¿Y él era el traidor? Puso una mueca irónica cruzándose de brazos socarronamente.

—Y lo dice quien me disparó por la espalda —contestó en tono doliente.

Aún podía sentir la quemazón del acero hundiéndose en su piel, el dolor que se expandió por la carne justo antes de caer en el agua helada. Sin embargo, aquel dolor había sido pasajero, algo que, con el tiempo, podía eliminarse; pero, lo que aún se mantenía en sus recuerdos era el amargo sentimiento de la traición. Liam, de todos ellos quien le había hecho caer sentenciándolo a una prematura muerte había sido Liam.

—¿En la hacienda? —preguntó casi con confusión, como si sus palabras no fueran lo suficientemente claras—. Ese fue el Chevalier.

Fue un lapso muy breve, un minúsculo momento donde Shay sintió su mundo desmoronarse en pequeñas piezas ante el inesperado anuncio que había hecho Liam. Siempre había creído, fervientemente, que él había sido el que lo había condenado. Qué, de todos sus hermanos, la mayor traición era la suya. Él era el mejor tirador de la Hermandad, ¿por qué iba a pensar que había sido otro el que había apretado el gatillo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Nunca se lo había planteado. La densa ira que vaporaba su cuerpo empezó a difuminarse, siendo trastocada y deformada hasta que un hondo arrepentimiento comenzó a supurar.

«Liam…», pensó.

¿De haber sabido aquello algo habría cambiado? ¿Habría, tras volver de entre los muertos, intentado encontrarle y explicarle la verdad? Él siempre escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle, siempre le aconsejaba. ¿Verdaderamente si hubiese sabido ese hecho las cosas habrían sido diferentes? Quizás podrían haberlo sido. Tal vez toda aquella matanza se habría evitado y, por encima de todas las cosas, la mirada de profundo odio que le dirigía Liam en aquel momento no existiría.

—¡Pero yo no fallo! —gritó a viva voz.

Aún mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, sin inmutarse por su reacción al verle desenfundar el arma, todavía demasiado anonadado con saber que no fue él quien apretó el gatillo en su contra. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el control de su cuerpo, demasiado tarde para esquivar la certera bala que seguramente iba dirigida directamente a su corazón. Sin embargo, no llegó a escuchar el chasquido del obturador, ni tampoco percibió el suave aroma a pólvora quemada; ya que, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Achilles intentó detenerle.

—¡Liam, no! —bramó forcejeando con él.

Vio como Achilles empujaba a Liam, intentando arrebatarle el arma y, entonces, ocurrió lo impensable. Debido al forcejeo el artefacto se había desplazado, desestabilizando la estructura que se erigía a su alrededor, haciendo que el suelo comenzara a temblar bajo sus pies mientras que los casquetes de hielo templado caían desde el techo. Vio como Haytham salía corriendo tras Achilles, que había sido el primero en abandonar la zona mientras que Liam cogía una dirección alternativa. Entonces recordó el porqué estaban ahí, por qué habían viajado tantísimas millas para encontrarles.

No era por el artefacto, no se trataba si lo hallaban y lo activaban. Si lo hacían morirían y no tendrían más problemas. Lo que verdaderamente necesitaban era el manuscrito y la caja, esos objetos que nunca jamás debían volver a caer en las manos de los Asesinos. Por lo qué, tan rápido como pudo, comenzó a seguir a Liam a través de la galería que empezaba a derrumbarse a cada paso que daba. Tuvo que evitar los carámbanos, las paredes derrumbándose, el hielo quebrándose bajo sus pies para conseguir ver la figura en movimiento de Liam a lo lejos.

—¿Tenías que traer el condenado manuscrito y la caja hasta aquí, Liam? —indagó alzando lo suficiente la voz para que el otro lo escuchara.

Necesitaba saber si tenía ambos objetos encima ya que eran imprescindibles ambos para hallar sitios como aquel. Quizás el otro lo tenía a Achilles y era Haytham quien debía de arrebatárselo. Respiró hondamente, sintiendo un dolor cortante atravesar sus pulmones mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo a través del helado glaciar.

—La caja de los precursores está a salvo, Shay —bramó—. El Chevalier se ha ocupado. ¡Nunca la encontrarás! —se jactó.

Y, tras decir esas palabras, vio como se giraba y le apuntaba directamente con una de sus pistolas. Tuvo que esconderse tras un pilar caído para evitar que la bala le diera, la cual impactó contra la roca. A partir de ahora debía tener más cuidado si quería acercarse a él, aunque tampoco debía detenerse, si lo hacía sería sepultado en aquella tumba de hielo. Segundos después de escuchar el disparo comenzó de nuevo su carrera, ya que sabía que Liam tardaría un tiempo en recargar su arma.

—He visto el cuerpo de Hope —clamó Liam desde el otro extremo de la galería

La punzada del ponzoñoso remordimiento que recorría sus venas desde que Liam le había dicho que él no le había disparado en la hacienda volvió a surgir provocando que apretara con fuerza los dientes, intentando aplacar el dolor que sentía.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó, pues no había nada más que pudiera comentar al respeto.

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó iracundo—. ¡Dímelo! —exigió.

Apretó los puños, volviendo a esconderse tras una de las estructuras para evitar la certera bala darle directamente en la cabeza. No esperaba el perdón, no creía en la misericordia y sabía que por la muerte de Hope sentiría un pesar que jamás en la vida podría eliminar. Simplemente podía continuar con su misión, completarla. Hacer cualquier cosa para que haberla matado no fuera sólo un acto más que podría haberse evitado.

—¡Tuve que hacerlo! —chilló casi con desesperación. Aún recordaba el olor a flores, el veneno infestando su cuerpo, el cansancio, el dolor y, por último, la sonrisa de Hope empapada en su propia sangre.

—No… ¡fue tu decisión! —aulló juicioso.

Ante esas palabras Shay salió corriendo de su escondite, decidido a acabar con esa dolorosa conversación. Enfrentarse a Liam sería muchísimo más sencillo que acarrear con la muerte de Hope nuevamente sobre su conciencia. Se encontraba al borde de un pequeño acantilado, una salida que daba a la explanada donde se hallaba anclado su barco. Aceleró el paso al ver que éste comenzaba de nuevo a cargar su arma. Tenía que arrebatársela si quería tener alguna oportunidad.

Sólo restaban dos pasos cuando vio como alargaba el brazo, señalándole directamente con la pistola.

—Se acabó tu suerte —sentenció—. ¡Te espera la tumba!

Sin embargo, Shay tuvo los suficientes reflejos para agarrar la mano de Liam desviando el disparo que impactó en la nieve, haciendo que el arma cayera sobre esta. Tras ello alzó la diestra, golpeándole con el puño en su mejilla, haciéndole un feo corte en esta. Podía haber usado su hoja oculta, podría haberle matado ahí mismo. Pero no quería, no deseaba cargar con la muerte de Liam sobre su conciencia. ¿De qué valdría ahora su muerte? Sabía que había obrado mal, que debía de haberle escuchado. Que durante todos esos años lo que él proclamaba acerca de los precursores era cierto. ¿Por qué matarlo, entonces? Sólo por ser él un Asesino contra un Templario no le parecía excusa suficiente.

La tierra volvió a temblar bajo sus pies. Sintió el suelo desplazarse, la nieve comenzar a caer hacia un lateral mientras el hielo se quebraba. Agarró por las solapas de la camisa a Liam antes de caer al vacío, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no se escapase de sus garras, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los suyos hasta que el golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

Sintió su cuerpo adolorido, cada parte de éste estaba frío y entumecido por la caída. Abrió los ojos, mareado, intentando incorporarse mientras se llevaba la mano a las costillas sintiendo un fuerte dolor recorrer su zona abdominal. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que todo era nieve y hielo, a excepción de la persona que se encontraba postrada unos metros a su derecha, rodeada de nieve teñida de carmesí. Shay se puso en pie, intentando mantenerse firme aunque era casi imposible. Se acercó hasta donde se hallaba Liam, tosiendo con dificultad.

—Has tenido… suerte —escupió.

Aquella antigua frase le hizo recordar por un segundo tiempos mejores, donde eso simplemente era una mera burla. Y, ahora, aunque era consciente de que la caída podía haber sido fatal para ambos, no pudo evitar decir lo que tanto él como Liam sabían que continuaba a esa frase.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —farfulló—. Yo me gano mi suerte.

Durante un instante confundió fluctuante tos con una risa escondida. Ladeó la cabeza, sabiendo que al Asesino no le quedaba mucho de vida, había perdido demasiada sangre y, estando en medio de la nada, si no moría por eso el frío lo acabaría matando.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —escuchó la débil voz de Liam alzarse—. ¡Inútil! —profirió—. Traicionaste a los Asesino, a todos cuantos conocías… —hizo una pausa—. Te aliaste con… nuestros peores enemigos… —Dio una larga bocanada de aire, intentando retener el aire que se le escapaba—. ¿Y para qué?

Había demasiadas razones, necesitaría bastante tiempo para explicarle todos los motivos que le habían llevado a virar su rumbo a continuar por una senda opuesta a la que juró seguir. Pero Liam no tenía ese tiempo, apenas unos minutos más era todo lo que le quedaba. Una sensación de desasosiego lo embargó, notando como una profunda tristeza lo envolvía al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Para salvar el mundo —respondió.

Liam volvió la vista, intentando enfocarle a pesar de lo borrosa que era su visión. Apretó con fuerza por última vez el manuscrito que escondía en su hatillo, sabiendo que pronto dejaría de sostenerlo. Un fuerte golpe de tos hizo que sus dientes de manchasen de sangre al igual que la comisura de los labios. Inspiró de nuevo, sintiendo cada vez más difícil el respirar.

—Espero que ese mundo sea bueno —susurró.

Y, tras decir aquello, dejó caer el brazo, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el impecable cielo. Shay se acercó hasta él, agachándose para recoger el manuscrito al tiempo que alargaba su mano para cerrar los ojos del que en su tiempo fue su amigo.

«Yo también», pensó.

 **Fin**

 **Siempre consideraré, en cierto sentido, a Shay un personaje atormentado. Él no quería traicionar a sus amigos, a su familia, pero se ve obligado a ello por las circunstancias de las que se ve rodeado. Con los Asesinos cegados por encontrar los artefactos, sin atender a las razones de Shay y con los Templarios dándole la mano, ayudándole cuando lo necesita veo el cambio lento pero necesario. Debido a esto he querido mostrar a un Shay arrepentido de cierta forma con sus decisiones. No porque no fueran correctas, sino por lo que ha provocado. En fin, sugerencias, críticas o cualquier aportación va al mismo buzón de sugerencias.**


End file.
